Cuando todo parece perdido
by Lica
Summary: Regalo para Pajaritoazul del reto de mi fic Una Falsa Realidad. Un spinoff de su fic Cuando Pase el Temblor. Un final alternativo para los personajes Hiko y Megumi, si Kikyo no hubiera existo alli. "Que Harias tu, luego de haber sido rechazada por aquel que amaba?" Beta: Kaorumar


_Holaaa… Mi pueblo… Vengo hoy a traerles una sorpresa. Es un regalo para mi querida amiga, a quien amo con todo mi corazón,_ _ **Pajaritoazul**_ _. Muchas la conocen como autora, o como lectora, yo la conozco de las dos maneras, pero también como mi beta y amiga personal. Hace un tiempo, ella ganó un reto que hice en mi fic_ _ **Una**_ _ **Falsa**_ _ **Realidad**_ _, donde ella acertó el nombre de un personaje. Bueno… Aunque esté retrasada, y mucho, como siempre digo: Si prometo, lo cumplo. u.u (Por eso, las demás que también ganaron el reto, esperen que llegará cada uno de los regalos)._

 _Bueno. No soy fan de Hiko y Megumi, hasta me parece una pareja extraña, pero hice esta oneshot con todo mi amor y empeño. Espero que te guste, linda y a todos los demás que la leáis. :D_

 _Usé como base la história de la propia regalada,_ _ **Cuando** __**Pase** __**el**_ _ ** Temblor**_ _, entonces podríamos interpretar esa oneshot como un spinoff, uno donde no tengamos al personaje original creada para esa fic. Si no leyeron esa obra de Pajaritoazul, les indico, ya está finalizada y es muy buena._

 _Ahora por último… Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (suerte de ellos XD) y no ganó nada con escribir estos fics (lástima por mi :'( ). Pero, las locuras que leen si son mías. :D_

 _Atención_ _que es muy importante: Esta historia_ _contiene __lemon_ _. Ahora si… A leer. jejeje_

* * *

 **Cuando todo parece perdido**

— _Megumi… Nos encontramos con Sayo antes de llegar a Shimabara… Y yo… Ella y yo estuvimos juntos, quiero decir… Hice el amor con ella. Perdóname Megumi, no sé cómo pasó… Yo… Simplemente empecé a quererla… Por favor, di que me perdonas._

Ya era la milésima vez que recordaba ese momento. Soltó el aire con pesar y dejó caer sobre la mesa su libro de medicina que había comprado hacía poco.

Desde que su relación con Sano se acabó y él asumió a Sayo, Megumi se hizo la fuerte y empezó a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en su despacho, el que Kenshin le creo como regalo.

Cuando el pelirrojo les preguntó a todas, quién de ellas quería el divorcio, no supo qué contestar. Por un lado pensó en decir sí, ya que soltera tenía la oportunidad de contraer matrimonio con quién quisiera. Pero por otro lado, si jamás llegara a enamorarse de nuevo, estar casada le daba una seguridad inquebrable. Aún más si el esposo era Battousai.

Suspiró cansada.

No sabia que contestar y pidió como plazo hasta el dia siguiente. Pero, ya pasaba de la medianoche y aún seguía sin una respuesta.

Amaba, amó, a Sano. No sabía si ese sentimiento aún existía pero prefería decirse que no.

Recordaba todos los días la noche en que volvió al castillo y la buscó para decirle su decisión. Aunque se hacía la fuerte, jamás podría olvidar cómo su corazón se contrajo con las palabras que le dijo. No podría creer que por culpa del cabeza de pollo, ella había sufrido.

Ya lo tenía olvidado, como una memoria borrosa de una aventura de muchacha, resignada en contraer matrimonio con Kenshin, cuando su mala suerte jugó con sus sentimientos retornandolo a él, como el mejor amigo de su futuro esposo. Y para el colmo, su esposo aceptó su relación, y le prometió la libertad pasado dos años. Y justo cuando casi era libre, él la cambiaba por otra.

Pero… lo que más le dolía en el alma?

Era no poder, ni por un segundo odiar a su rival, ni a sí misma.

Enojada, golpeó la mesa. Se sentía frustrada consigo misma. Era una mujer fuerte, que jamás necesitó de alguien para vivir y eso nunca cambiaría. Pero no dejaba de doler el rechazo. Y en esos momentos era cuando dejaba sus verdaderos sentimientos salieran.

Una lágrima bajó por sus altos pómulos, después otra y luego otra. Y cuando menos quiso, estaba llorando, pero eran sólo lágrimas, que bajaban en contra su voluntad. Su orgullo herido mostrándose sólo para irritarla.

Pasó el dorso de la mano limpiandolas como si fueran suciedad y dio un brinco al escuchar una fuerte voz varonil a sus espaldas.

— Una mujer como tu no deberia llorar por un estúpido más estúpido que mi pupilo!

Su tono sonó tan autoritario que la hizo estremecer y no pudo más que sorprenderse por verlo a él. Seijuro Hiko, el maestro de Kenshin Himura, su actual esposo. Uno de los hombres más fatales que el mundo hubiera conocido y de los más hermosos también.

— Pero… ¿Cómo? Que haces… Pensé que habías partido para…

Se calló al ver la sonrisa altanera del imponente hombre, que sólo la miraba intensamente.

— ¿Acaso me echaste de menos?

— Hum… - se puso de pie y sacó el pelo de su rostro con desdén.

Acto que le hizo mirarla de una manera aún más depredadora. Cosa que no pasó desapercibido por la doctora, que no pudo evitar pasear sus ojos por el fornido cuerpo de su visitante. No se mentiría a sí misma. Hiko era el tipo de hombre que toda mujer miraría. Tan fuerte, alto, musculoso, guapo, viril… Su cabello negro y largo combinaba perfectamente con sus rasgos masculinos y ojos oscuros y afilados.

Sintió una reacción en su cuerpo que hasta entonces sólo había tenido en presencia de Sano y eso la desconcertó.

Por su parte, el maestro la miraba de arriba hacia abajo. Siempre la encontró hermosa. No podía negarlo, su estúpido pupilo tenía buen gusto para las mujeres, todas las que fueron y eran sus esposas, estaban preciosas. Pero esa, delante suyo, era una de las que más le llamaba la atención. Por no decir, que hasta envidiaba al cabeza de pollo. Pero al notar el término de la pareja, no pudo aguantar las ganas que tuvo en aprovechar la oportunidad.

Las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataron al recorrer el cuerpo esculpido de la mujer que tenía enfrente. Una verdadera beldad, llena de carácter y impetuosidad, exactamente como a él le gustaba. Su cabello largo hasta la baja espalda, liso y suave, su piel blanca, sus ojos expresivos y oscuros, sus labios llenos y bien dibujados de rojo. Eran lo que más le apetecía.

— ¿Entonces? - volvió a la realidad al notarla de brazos cruzados bajo sus hartos senos, cosa que no pudo dejar de admirar. - ¿No dirás nada más?

— No sabía que necesitara permiso para venir aquí… - provocó.

Estrechó los ojos hacia él, haciendo que Hiko ampliará la sonrisa, soberbia.

— Como quieras… Quédate si se te antoja. Ya me iba de todas formas.

Olvidándose del libro, quiso huir de allí, antes que acabara haciendo algo de lo cual podría arrepentirse, ya que no conocía las intenciones del hombre y sabía que no tendría muchas fuerzas para oponerse. Lo deseaba y eso, su cuerpo se lo gritaba a cada segundo.

Pasó al lado de él y fue detenida por el fuerte agarre del maestro. Sus miradas se encontraron y su corazón latió más fuerte.

— ¿Acaso quieres huir de mi?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. No supo qué contestar, pero recuperando un poco su personalidad, lo enfrentó, con la cabeza erguida, decidida en imponerse.

— ¿Porque huiría de ti? - sonrió astuta.

— Buena pregunta… No veo mujer que pueda escapar de mí.

Amplió la sonrisa altanera al mismo tiempo en que ella se hacía la ofendida, sin embargo en el fondo reía de la forma tan natural del hablarle.

— Bueno… No soy como las demás mujeres.

Forcejeó para soltarse, pero él tiró de ella acorralandola entre él y la mesa. Megumi se apoyó sobre sus manos abiertas sobre la madera, con el cuerpo ligeramente derrocado hacia atrás. Él sostuvo su cuerpo sobre el de ella, manteniendo sus rostros a escasos centímetros , uno del otro. Mirándola a los ojos.

— Me parece que que no puede, ni quiere huir de mi eres tú. - Aseguró Megumi.

Hiko sonrió de forma traviesa.

— Cierto, no quiero huir de ti. Quiero devorarte.

Megumi aguantó la respiración cuando ese hombre enorme posó sus labios sobre los de ella y antes de poder pensar en lo que hacía empezó a corresponder a su beso.

Se separaron para mirarse a los ojos e intercambiaron una sonrisa de complicidad, donde él lograba su permiso para continuar con lo que quería y ella ganaba una promesa de que se olvidaría de unas buena vez de todo aquello que la hacía sufrir.

A la segunda, no fue él quien la beso, fue la propia Megumi quien se lanzó en los brazos fuertes del hombre, Hiko sólo aceptó gustoso, cayendo sentado en la silla, que antes ella ocupaba, y atrayéndola hacia él.

Megumi se sentó a horcajadas sobre aquel gran hombre y sus labios fueron devorados con intensidad por Hiko. No pudo ignorar la erección palpable de su amante que presionaba su intimidad, causándole una agradable sensación que recorría su cuerpo.

Estaba excitada. Lo quería. Y no iba parar por nada del mundo.

Sintió una corriente eléctrica pasear por su espina dorsal. Hiko la besaba con tanta voluntad y su toque era tan adictivo, hasta su respiración le erizaba la piel. Olía a hombre, con un toque de almizcle, experto y sabía exactamente cómo besarla, como hacerla gemir sin aún tocarla más íntimamente.

Jadeo cuando él abandonó sus labios para bajar hasta su cuello, rozando con delicadeza con su boca, una que no iba con él, pero que lo hacía aún más deseable. Paró sus besós y la miró, sus ojos oscuros se volvieron aún más negros y ella pudo leer su afán por ella. Era ella y no otra, pudo verlo con claridad.

— Esta es tu última oportunidad… Si quieres parar, es la hora. De ahora en adelante, si te quedas… No voy a detenerme por nada. - su voz embargada por la excitación y fuerte como la de un trueno le obligó a dar una bocanada de aire. Si había alguna duda de que quería conocer por completo a ese hombre, desapareció de inmediato.

— No quiero que te detengas. - susurró con énfasis.

Y fue todo lo que él necesitó. Se levantó con ella, que fue obligada a enlazarlo con las piernas para no caer y camino el corto espacio hasta sentarla en la mesa. La verdad es que para él el peso de la mujer era nada. Podría caminar mucho tiempo con ella en brazos antes que se cansara… Y mira que Meg no era chiquita como Misao o Kaoru, tenía un cuerpo muy bien desarrollado y su altura la hacía perfecta para él.

La depositó con cuidado en la mesa y se separó de la mujer, caminó hasta la puerta y la cerró con llave, no aceptaría ser molestado y aquel que se atreviera, conocería la razón del por qué era un maestro con la espada. Se volvió hacia ella y sacó la parte de arriba de su ropa, dejando a vista de la mujer aquel pecho bien fornido, hecho una piedra de tan duro y fuerte, tuvo que obligarse a cerrar la boca para no babear y eso, puso una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro varonil.

Hiko no era tonto, sabía perfectamente el efecto que podría tener en una mujer y eso le gustaba, pero lo que ella no se hacía a la idea es que ella tenía el mismo efecto sobre él. Se prometió que la haría gritar de placer esa noche y a la mañana siguiente, ni rastro del inepto más inepto que su pupilo pasaría por la mente de la doctora.

Caminó hecho un felino en dirección a la mujer que continuaba sentada en el mismo sitio, sin poder ver otra cosa que no fuera el hermoso gran hombre delante suyo. Y al llegar la devoró en un beso ardiente y exigente. Abriéndose espacio hacia interior de sua boca con la lengua y sacando todo el aire de la mujer, al paso que sus manos expertas desabrochaban la ropa de la pelinegra.

Megumi no se quedó quieta y luego se puso a ayudarle a deshacerse de las prendas, ellas la estorbaban tanto como a él. Ambos peleaban con las camadas de ropa, casi en desespero, ya necesitaban sentir la piel uno del otro. Hiko dejó la boca de la mujer, y pasó su nariz por el mentón y bajó por su cuello, oliendo su perfume dulce. Por fin, las prendas femeninas fueron a parar al suelo, y con un suave beso en la clavícula de ella, se separó para admirarla con descaro.

Su erección ya le molestaba, pero deseaba aprovechar cada segundo.

Megumi era una mujer hermosa y eso nadie lo podría negar. Tenía un cuerpo muy bien evolucionado, con largas piernas torneada, anchas caderas con nalgas hermosas, una cintura estrecha y grandes senos hartos y hermosos. Sonrió pícaro y se echó sobre ella, besando cada rincón de su piel, sacando gemidos de placer de los labios rojos, sólo con sus roces y labios, besó la piel de sus senos y luego tomó uno de sus pezones con la boca, con suavidad lo lamió, mordió y chupó. Megumi arqueó la espalda al sentirlo, quería más, deseaba más.

Entrelazó sus manos en la larga cabellera de su amante, atrayéndolo más hacia ella, mientras paseaba su otra mano por el cuerpo de Hiko, erizando la piel masculina. El pelinegro cambio de pezón dando al otro el mismo trato, después empezó a bajar por entre sus pechos hasta el ombligo de la mujer, le dió un poco de atención, pero su destino era otro y no tardó en seguir su camino hasta la intimidad de la mujer.

Al llegar donde quería, Hiko irguió la cabeza y le sonrió sinvergüenza, Megumi jadeo por la ansiedad, sus ojos tan oscuros como pozos por el deseo, había un brillo expectante en ellos. El hombre sopló su clitórios - luego de abrir su vulva con las manos - sin dejar de mirarla y la vio entreabrir los labios por el placer, luego sacó su lengua y pasó despacio sobre su punto de placer y Megumi creyó que iba explotar. La estaba torturando y todo en lo que podía pensar era en cuanto le encantaba eso.

Bajó su mirada y miró la intimidad de la mujer y eso la excitó aún más, luego una vez más la lamió, con más voluntad, pero sin fuerza, su intención era que sintiera cada detalle. Siguió lamiendo y chupando la intimidad de la pelinegra sin tocar nada más. Megumi ya no se aguantaba de ansia… Quería tenerlo dentro de ella y tampoco lograba ahogar sus gemidos y eso Hiko lo notó. Se compadeció de ella y metió dos dedos en su intimidad, mientras se incorporaba, entraba y salía, con sus dedos, pasó el pulgar, presionando su clítoris y la mano derecha masajeó los senos de la mujer, que se tomaba la cabeza hacia atrás jadeando y convulsionando por el placer que le era otorgado. Él no dejaba de mirarla, con suma atención, grabando en su mente cada detalle de la escena. Su pene pulsaba de anhelo y amenazaba con estallar. La quería tanto, pero aun no. Tenía que aguantar un poco más y fue con eso en mente que la observo gritar con el orgamo que la tomo con fuerza, haciéndola caer sobre la tabla, mientras su cuerpo se relajaba luego de despedazarse.

Sonrió arrogante, seguro de sí mismo, esperó un poco para que ella se recuperara, mientras se deshacía del resto de su ropa. Cuando Megumi volvió a la realidad, lo encontró totalmente desnudo y su boca se secó al ver la erección del hombre, la misma que él acariciaba con cuidado, al mismo tiempo en que recorría sus ojos por el cuerpo femenino.

Se elevó y antes que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento él tiró de su cabello y la beso con furor, con voluntad y sólo fue consciente de corresponder. Lo enlazó con los brazos y cuando el aire se acabó volvieron a mirarse, ambos deseaban más. Ella lo empujó para que sentara de nuevo en la silla, y se puso a horcajadas sobre él penetrándose con su miembro de una sóla vez en su interior. Ambos gimieron. No podían evitar sus deseos por más tiempo, con ayuda de Hiko, Megumi empezó a moverse hacia frente, hacia atrás, arriba y abajo, sacando gemidos guturales al maestro y mordiendo su propio labio inferior para no gritar.

Estaban cerca, ya podía sentir que el clímax llegaba y con eso, querían más, más fuerza y velocidad. Como si ella tuviera el peso de una pluma, la sacó de encima y la puso de espaldas hacia él, la obligó a arrodillarse en la silla y la volvió a invadir con ímpetu, apetencia, aumentando gradualmente su ritmo, algunas veces rápido y ligero, otras espaciado y enérgico. Hasta que con un grito mal contenido de ella y un gemido fuerte y gutural de él, llegaron al orgasmo juntos y Hiko dejó su semilla dentro de la doctora.

Dejó caer su cabeza apoyándose sobre la espalda de Megumi, quien apoyó la suya sobre sus brazos que descansaban sobre el respaldo de la silla, agotados.

Hiko esperó que su miembro se relajar a completamente antes de salir de dentro de ella, entretanto calmaba su respiración y recuperaba un poco de aire. Megumi estaba tan ablandada que pensaba que no podría andar. No notó que pasaba hasta que sintió a Hiko cobijarla con su kimono, y lo sintió elevarla en brazos, al paso que dejaban la sala y seguían a su cuarto en la otra planta del castillo. No dijo nada, no hacía falta. Se acomodó en los brazos fuertes del hombre oliendo a sexo, con un deje amaderado y en ese momento estaba completamente segura de que Sano no iba pasar de un recuerdo lejano, molesto, pero que tuvo su belleza en su momento. Porque de ese momento en adelante, innegablemente, Hiko ocuparía todo de ella. Mente, cuerpo y sin dudas, corazón. Porque se lo regalaba.

-/-/-

Ya era de mañana y como siempre, Kenshin se encontraba en su despacho arreglando sus asuntos. Oyó unos golpes en la puerta y dio permiso para que entraran sin molestarse en elevar los ojos. Haciéndolo sólo cuando escuchó su nombre dicho por una voz femenina. Sonrió hacia su, aún, esposa, Megumi.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Descansaste? No te vi esta mañana en el desayuno… ¿Te sientes enferma?

Habló luego de verla acercarse y ocupar una de las sillas delante de él. No la amaba como esposo, pero seguro que le tenía cariño. La mujer sonrió en respuesta y añadió:

— Estoy bien, no te preocupes… Pero vine a contestarte a la pregunta de ayer. - pausó y lo miró a los ojos. - Sobre la anulación del matrimonio. - El pelirrojo asintió y la instigó a seguir. - Quiero mi libertad. Acepto la anulación.

Si fuera un tiempo atrás, Kenshin no se habría sorprendido con esa respuesta, pero luego de ver la relación de Sanosuke y ella terminar, llegó a creer que ella se quedaría por al menos algun tiempo más, tal vez hasta encontrar a alguién. Aunque si paraba para pensar, tenía sentido, querer estar soltera para tener una nueva oportunidad. Decidió parar de pensar y fue al grano.

— No es que me importe, pero, ¿Porqué?

— Porque hay alguién con quién quiero estar y por entero. - se encogió de hombros.

Kenshin frunció el ceño con la novedad. ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? No vió a nadie distinto acercarse a sus mujeres, ¿quien podría ser el tipo que logró hacerla olvidarse de Sanosuke? Abrió la boca para preguntar, pero fue callado antes de poder formar la frase.

— Soy yo, estúpido pupilo. - La voz de maestro irrumpió el ambiente y el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa. Luego, miró a Megumi, que sonreía divertida, volvió a su maestro que tenía una expresión arrogante en su rostro, y por fin, después de mucho pensar, no supo qué más decir.

— Yo sé que parece extraño Kenshin… Pero…

El hombre la calló con un gesto de su mano y la miró con cariño. Luego, con una ojeada cómplice que cambió con su maestro les deseo lo mejor. Volvió a mirar los papeles que antes escribía y sin volver a mirarlos, contestó.

— No te preocupes, ya voy a llenar los papeles. - Informó.

Megumi sonrió y se puso de pie para salir, antes de partir Hiko sólo le dió un rápido gracias a su pupilo y se fue sin mirarlo. Kenshin no pudo dejar de esbozar una gentil sonrisa, feliz por haber hecho que dos personas queridas pudieran completarse.

Volvió a su faena, con un sentimiento de plenitud. Parecía que poco a poco todos encontraban su felicidad.

 **FIM**

* * *

 _Entonces… Si llegó hasta aqui, dejame tu review, por favor… *u*_

 _Alegra mi dia, porque seguro que lo hará. :D_

 _Pajarito Azul, esperoq eu te haya gustado mi linda y gracias por ser quien eres. :3_

 _Recuerdo que prefiero Hiko, conmigo. u.u Pero, como no es posible, lo prefiero con Okon. XD jajajajajajajajajaajajajaja (Pero que no hago cuando me pides. u.u)_

 _Un grande beso de mi parte a todos que pasaron por acá. :3_

 _Brasil - 26/01/2017_


End file.
